


Peonies in Love

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idk what to say more, M/M, NEEDS CUDDLES YUNHO COME ON, Seonghwa teacher, Yunho Choreographer, alternative universe, seonghwa needy, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: It was their 3rd anniversary. Seonghwa had been planning a surprise for weeks while Yunho didn't even realize the important date until he got out of the house that morning to work.





	Peonies in Love

It was their 3rd anniversary. Seonghwa was ecstatic and had been preparing a surprise dinner for Yunho for weeks now, carefully arranging every detail to be absolutely perfect. Though that morning Seonghwa realized Yunho didn’t remember it was their 3rd anniversary. He greeted him good morning followed by a usual quick kiss before jumping off the bed and getting ready to work. Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed however he didn’t get angry. Yunho had been drowning in work since the beginning of the year, Seonghwa knew and always respected him. He had been working with a lot of idols to make their choreographies, his personal time was practically inexistent. Seonghwa understood that, even if, his job as a primary school teacher was less time consuming. But he couldn’t help but feel disheartened.

  
When Seonghwa was done with work he texted Yunho, asking at what time would he get home. The other instantly answered that he was likely to stay overtime, a wave of sadness washing through Seonghwa’s body. «_Can’t you come home in time today?_» the boy insisted, knowing fully well he rarely did so, and that would make Yunho question his actions. Maybe he would remember. «_No, I’m meeting this new group I’m going to work with and you know they never have time. I can’t cancel. But are you okay baby? Is something wrong?_», «_Oh everything’s fine. Don’t worry. Just come home when you can. I was just going to try this new recipe but maybe I’ll do it in another day._». Seonghwa had to collect his entire strength to not cry in the middle of the grocery store. Was he being dramatic? Maybe, it was just another year, another day. Celebrating or not wouldn’t change their feelings for each other. Despite all of this, Seonghwa wouldn’t lie and Yunho was fully aware: the boy was needy and liked to be showered with attention. He loved to cuddle, the good morning and good night kisses, the small touches, the little surprises, the little outings, everything.

  
No, he wouldn’t be angry. He promised himself he wouldn’t. He had to be understanding, Yunho was overworked and had much more to deal than his needy boyfriend. Despite knowing Yunho wouldn’t get home at a decent hour, Seonghwa decided to cook what he had in mind for their supposed romantic dinner. The decorations he had thought about were cancelled though, Yunho would feel bad if he saw the décor and the last thing Seonghwa wished for was to be pitied. He could endure that alone.

  
Yunho realized what the day was as soon as he left the house to the dance studio. He should have noticed as soon as Seonghwa looked at him, big longing eyes shining brighter than starts, after they had woken up. But he didn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about work after all. For the rest of the day he tried to come up with something quick to celebrate their anniversary but nothing went through his mind until he was commuting home, stopping by a small flower shop in the train station.

  
Upon hearing the door unlocking, Seonghwa’s heart cried for help thought he maintained a normal posture, having decided earlier to not say anything about the anniversary. Maybe it was better that way, at least Yunho didn’t have to be burdened by it.

  
“I’m home.” Yunho announced as usual, putting his backpack down and going to the living room, finding Seonghwa reading his favorite book, The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks, because he was that sappy. If Seonghwa thought he was hiding his feelings well, he was so wrong. Yunho knew Seonghwa only touched his favorite book when he was feeling down. Even if Seonghwa dreamed of a charming love story like the ones Nichola Sparks wrote he was mindful of how impossible that was. Real life had bumps along the road and love wouldn’t soften those.

  
“Welcome back Yun.” Seonghwa set the book aside, getting up to hug his boyfriend as he normally would. The hug felt tense for both. “Let’s eat? You must be ravenous.”

  
“You still haven’t eaten? I told you before to not wait for me when this happened.” Yunho furrowed his eyebrows as they walked to the kitchen.

  
“Well, I tried this new recipe and wanted to try it out with you. Don’t worry, I ate something like an hour ago.” Seonghwa giggled lightly as he set the table and the food. When he sat down, Yunho announced: “Wait a bit.” And fetched what he had bought, a small bouquet of peonies, Seonghwa’s favorite flower. That wasn’t the first time Yunho got Seonghwa peonies, actually, every time Seonghwa was gifted flowers by Yunho it always these ones.

  
“I know how much you cherish this type of days, I’m sorry for making you feel insecure.” Yunho apologized as soon as he walked through the kitchen door holding the delicate flowers firmly. Seonghwa couldn’t help but open his mouth in shock. “No, you don’t need to apologize I know you’re very busy and tired these days so don’t worry about me. I understand and I’m not mad.” The boy got up, receiving the flowers with a genuine smile playing in his lips, the first that day.

  
“No, I have to apologize Hwa. You don’t have to mask what you’re feeling from me. You’re too selfless, you should rely on me more.” Yunho continued, his expression troubled, touching a subject Seonghwa couldn’t help but avoid. He lowered his gaze to the beautiful bouquet, his lips pressed against each other in a thin line. “I know it’s hard. And I know I’m busy and can’t you give all the attention and love you deserve but I love you so much. Even if I’m not able to express it well. So, please.” He engulfed Seonghwa’s trembling hand in his two. “You need to rely on me more.”

  
“I know but…” Seonghwa pushed back a shaky breath, looking at his plate. “It’s hard and I don’t want to overwork you… you already have so many responsibilities. I feel like I should create a stress free space for you to relax so…”

  
“But look at you.” Yunho, placed the flowers on the table before hugging the other tightly. “You’re obviously stressed and enduring it alone. You don’t and shouldn’t have to baby.” At that Seonghwa let out an untamable shaky sigh, some rebel tears coming out.

  
“I’m sorry Yun.”  
“No, don’t apologize. I’m the one causing you to stress this much.” The taller placed a long kiss on the other’s forehead producing on the other a ripple effect of adrenaline. “I’ll do better too. I’ll try to control my working hours and be more present. Come on, let’s eat.” Yunho smiled ruffling the other’s dark hair before they sat again.

  
The dinner took a long time, between slowly eating, slowly talking, time seemed to have stopped just for them. Seonghwa lit up a small candle he had bought for the dinner and joked how the ambience was lot more romantic and intimate. Seonghwa’s mind travelled back to their dates in college where they were both too shy to admit they liked each other. They were all dates disguised as hangouts. Seonghwa remembered the first time they went to the cinema together, it was a horror movie and he kept holding onto Yunho’s hand for his life. He also remembered how they asked each other out: it was after their lectures both unconsciously decided to confess on the same day and both brought peonies. They still laughed at that incident because the odds of happening were so low and still they beat that. Seonghwa also remembered the first time they had sex, a Friday night imprinted in his mind forever. Yunho was surprisingly stiff later revealing he had never done it with a boy and Seonghwa had no choice but to help him throughout. Yunho thought that was hot as fuck while Seonghwa felt only embarrassment.

  
After doing the wishes they moved to the sofa to watch a random movie while cuddling. They liked to take turns but that night Seonghwa was the little spoon, he deserved it. Through the movie, Yunho kept petting his hair, planting small kisses on his neck, whisper sweet nothings and even softly humming Seonghwa’s favorite comfort songs. Seonghwa enjoyed listening to The 1975 and random ballads whenever he couldn’t sleep or wasn’t able to calm down his stress. Yunho with time, learned some songs of The 1975 in order to sing whenever the shortest needed to. It didn’t take much longer until Seonghwa had drifted into the slumber realm, leaving his boyfriend admiring his mesmerizing beauty with a sad expression. How he wished he could give what he had been receiving for the past 3 years. Still, there was a lot of time and opportunities, Yunho’s optimistic side noted. Yunho smiled at that thought, kissing the other’s squishy cheek.

  
“Oh… I fell asleep.” Seonghwa mindlessly noted groggily, Yunho observing him with an endearing gaze to which the shorter couldn’t help but blush. 3 years into the relationship and Yunho was still capable of flustering Seonghwa.

  
“I didn’t wanna wake you up.” The taller smiled easily earning the same reaction from Seonghwa. He released himself from the other’s arms, getting up and stretching like a cute cat. “You could have though. Let’s go to bed, it’s late.” Seonghwa pulled the other off the sofa and soon the couple was laying on their bed, cuddling to sleep, something that rarely happened anymore however, somehow, that night it just felt like the right thing to do. Off to sleep they were, embracing each other so lovingly, regaining the energy they would spend the following day only to come home and do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic here YAY I wanna thank my incredible beta, peach, since she has to deal with my whack plots and lacking writing. Hopefully I'll be able to deliver more and better in the future. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and don't forget to comment let's scream together over YunHwa <3 
> 
> Also here's my twt @meowhwas since i'm active there
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
